


校园片段一～四

by Aheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aheng/pseuds/Aheng
Summary: 几个片段没有顺序关系，随手乱写，无脑甜还是那句，RPS不吃勿入





	校园片段一～四

校园片段一

体育系的系草并不是个传统的英俊帅哥，但总是让各路男女都讳莫如深。

郭同学的学姐托着下巴在自习室里怅然若失，眼睛里的夕阳蕴藏着独属于少女的惆怨黯然。他知道师姐的一副心肠都挂在了那个学长身上，挠着头买来奶茶，笨拙地劝慰陷入单恋的师姐。他偷偷想：学长是个怎样的人？有人说他温柔，有人怨他冷漠；有人爱他坚定不凡，有人爱他朝三暮四。他们说，君子如玉，如切如磋；他们说少年桀骜，鲜衣怒马。

他咬着笔，思恋这个只存在于别人言语里的系草，全然没有注意对面轻飘飘坐下的人影。图书馆里有点嗡然，郭帆迷茫地抬起头四处看了看，躁动的漩涡似乎以他为中心萦绕。每个人或倾慕或向往的目光让他仿佛处在一场离奇的老电影中，只是越来越大的说话声让他有些恼怒。再这么下去，管理员会来赶人的，他默默想。

对面传来了一声笑，郭帆愣了一下，不好意思地意识到这些不知因何而起的躁动影响了旁人，忙转过头道歉。

他对上了一双水粼粼的眼睛——眸光是刀也是风，是水也是火。郭帆到嘴边的话被堵了回去，无意识地开始数那双浓密的眼睫毛。他有些恍惚：他怎么会自恋到认为那些躁动是因为自己呢？所有目光追逐着眼前的少年才是一条真理。郭帆冒昧的目光让对面人绕有兴致，但他却又半天不说话。吴京想也许是因为自己影响到了这个学弟——他看到了他书本上的学号，是个法律系的学生——的自习，他知道学法很辛苦，于是拿起了书包与汽水，悄然离去。

郭帆喉咙仍然被堵着，眼睁睁看着他背着松松垮垮的书包离去，白色的背影像一株挺拔的杨树，手臂闲不住地摆动着，鞋子在大理石地板上小声地踢踢踏踏。少年进了电梯，郭帆总算回过神来，他四处扫视，毫不意外地看到了周围人眼中的遗憾与不舍。他重新咬上了笔头，深深叹了一口气，一瞬间体味到了学姐对系草的那种怅然若失，这种感觉席卷全身其实只是一眨眼的事。郭帆在心里想：不会有比那个少年更美好的人了，哪怕是那个让师姐魂牵梦萦的系草，也不会比他更美好

 

校园片段二

他踌躇着收拾好书包，拉好拉链，走到窗边看着少年远去的背影，一咬牙从楼梯跑了下去。就这么一会儿的功夫，那个穿着白色运动服的少年就不见了，向左拐是教学楼，向右拐是网球场，一眼望去什么人都没有。郭帆失落地扯着书包带子，站在林荫道中央。

林荫道两边种满了高大的石楠，到了秋天，味道简直能要人命，每个路过的学生都在咒骂着缺德的园林规划。好在现在是夏天，光线明媚，绿叶婆娑，温热的暖风吹过来，把他的心都吹出了褶皱。他挠了挠头发，撂下书包坐在了路边台阶上，手指一把一把揪着草坪。

“你这么揪，这片草都快秃了。”郭帆腾一下子抬起头来，龇牙咧嘴扭了脖子。白衣的少年咬着冰棒，睁着大眼睛纯然看着他，背后的阳光给他镀上了一层毛绒绒的金边。他水嘟嘟的嘴唇吮吸着手里的冰棒，郭帆不由自主盯着他冻得通红的地方看。少年疑惑得把冰棒从嘴里拿出来，想了想，掰下来半支，握在手心里递给他：“你想吃，分你一半。不过你不要再揪草坪了，那样不好，”他像只小松鼠一样左右瞅了瞅，紧张兮兮小声嘀咕：“看林子的老伯可凶了！”他说着，皱起鼻子瞪大眼睛做出一个超凶的表情。郭帆摊开手掌伸出来，瞧着他把半只冰棒放在自己手心。他蜷起手指从他手心离开的时候，小小圆圆如一只小猫的毛爪爪。郭帆又感到了同刚才在图书馆里如出一辙的头晕目眩。

 

校园片段三

郭帆盘腿坐在床上，裹着毛巾被，法律系能用来自卫的厚重课本摊开放在面前。他不断低头看一眼，再抬起头来念念有词小声背诵，双手跟着划来划去，身上的毛巾被跟着像一只大蛾子一样扑腾，整个人看上去仿佛一个修炼的道士。

舍友生无可恋看着郭同学，心里绝望地嘀咕：哪有我们这么惨的道士，期末科科都要过，科科都有新惊喜，法律系的人都跟游魂一样，了无生气。埋怨归埋怨，书还是要看的。他委屈巴巴低头继续看书，却突然传来了敲门声。心头满是烦躁的室友恶向胆边生，腾一下站起来，把椅子蹬开，一下打开门大喊：“我们不报社团不参加活动！”

喊完了，舍友一看，才发现门外站着的是大名鼎鼎的体育系系草学长。吴京被猛得一喊有点吓住了，睁着眼睛抬头有些懵地瞧着他，整个人呆愣愣的。舍友脸唰一下就红了，结结巴巴解释：“那个，学长，我，我不是……我……”他越看那双眼睛越说不出话来，绝望地扭头冲着郭帆的床位喊：“帆子你还背个球！京哥来了。”

屋子里絮絮叨叨的背书声停了，郭帆裹着自己的毛巾被光脚跑过来，惹得吴京直喊：“诶你的鞋！穿鞋！”两步路的功夫，还没等他喊完，郭帆就在他眼前站着了。他这么急切搞得吴京有点不好意思，白软的脸颊红了一片，郭帆见他不好意思，自己也不好意思，站他跟前光着脚低着头不敢看人。

舍友站在角落，一脸见鬼的表情，心里千万弹幕刷过：“妈的为什么！狗日的我也想恋爱！操帆子牛逼撩到学长了我他妈也想和学长谈恋爱，操这个气氛太粉红了我不配在这拥有姓名嘤嘤嘤……”

一个大男人嘤嘤嘤的画外音可能的确有杀伤力，吴京看了一眼舍友受伤的神情，低头从购物袋里掏东西，边拿边说：“知道你们复习辛苦，我买了蛋糕和奶茶，每个人都有份，喏，这是你的。”瞬间又相信爱情的室友傻笑着接过点心奶茶，给了郭帆一个“你欠我人情”的眼色，拿起书出宿舍去了自习室复习。郭帆默默在心里小本本上记了损友一笔，忙扯着他进门。

吴京对他宿舍很熟了，直接掀开蚊帐钻进他床上，美滋滋抱起了熊猫抱枕靠着墙：“怎么？复习不容易吧？你胡子都冒出来了。”郭帆把书一扔，揭开毛巾被把吴京也裹进来，委委屈屈撒娇：“嗯。昨晚才睡了四个小时，第一遍书都没过完。”吴京摸了摸他在自己脖子上蹭来蹭去的大脑袋，伸手搔着他下巴的胡茬，有点心疼：“真的啊？不睡好复习效率不好，你快休息休息。”郭帆哀嚎一声，把他抱得更紧，鼻子凑到他耳根狠狠吸了一口：“睡了更看不完了！太多要看的了！！劝人学法，千刀万剐！！”吴京扯着他头发被他逗笑了：“我的大律师，别腻歪了，快点看书，要是你不及格了，别赖我身上。”

郭帆悲愤地捡起书想要继续看，瞥到了他松松的背包，扯过来翻了翻：小风扇，纸巾，棒棒糖，薯片，巧克力，和小朋友去野营一样，除了书什么都有，甚至还有一个双截棍！

他更幽怨了，碎碎念着不公平。吴京笑得更欢了，大眼睛都眯成一条缝，在他怀里扭过身，吧唧一口响亮地亲在他嘴唇上，恃宠生娇地耍无赖：“现在呢？公平了吗？？”

 

校园片段四

看电影的决定只是一时兴起，所以遇到这样的事情只能说他们运气不是很好。

郭帆扯着他走了快有五公里，除了整齐的行道树，别说电影院了，连便利店都没有见到一处。吴京掏出手机打开翻盖——21：16分。郭帆肉眼可见走得累了，蹲下来坐在路边抱住自己的膝盖，有点生闷气。吴京也在他身边蹲成一只汤圆，把自己团紧，伸手戳了戳他气鼓鼓的腮帮子：“找不到电影院嘛，没关系，本来我们也没有打算看，别气了，我们回学校好了，宿舍都快门禁了。”郭帆的脸还是埋在膝盖里，黑框眼镜都被他紧紧压上了鼻梁，吴京用一根手指戳着他额头让他抬起头来，这个幼稚的人还是闭着眼睛，任由他帮自己把眼镜脱掉。

郭帆叹了口气：“本来是没什么……可是你都说了你想看……”他说着说着声音低了下去，后半句话在口腔里含糊着滚来滚去，心里默默接上：就是过了门禁才好。

吴京没有听清他说什么，凑上去张开胳膊努力趴在他身上，耳朵往他嘴巴跟前凑：“什么？我没听清。”

郭帆咬了咬他薄软的耳廓：“你想看，我不想让你不开心。”

吴京露出了郭帆最喜欢的那种笑，月牙般的眼睛月牙般的唇角，头发软软搭上额头：“那辛苦我的大律师啦！特意陪我走了那么久。”

郭帆又叹了口气。

吴京眼巴巴瞧着他，扯了扯他的帽子：“这样吧，我们再往前走十分钟，我看路标写前面是个商圈，要是那里没有电影院我们就打车回学校，好不好？”

郭帆不可能说不好。他手撑着台阶往起站，一下子没站起来，忙瞟了一下身边活蹦乱跳活动胳膊腿的人，咬着牙绷着一张脸，若无其事站了起来，膝盖都在打哆嗦。吴京还是笑眯眯的开心样子，过来乖乖拉上他的几根手指，牵起他继续走。他的心都放在了那两只交叠的手上，心中胀满的疲乏一下子被放了气一样溜走了，只知道晕晕乎乎跟着他走。吴先生跳过了一个没了井盖的下水井，郭帆飘飘然地完全没注意，险些一脚踩进去，被吴京拎了起来才回过了神。

他们找到了电影馆，吴京兴高采烈拿着票嘀咕今晚总算有了一点运气。郭帆在心里想，和你在一起，怎样都是好运的，但是却不好意思把这么肉麻的话说出口。电影是重映的大话西游，前几年在香港上过了，但两人都没有看过，于是便抱着一桶爆米花兴致勃勃坐在了影院里。影院很陈旧，吊顶上的风扇吱呀吱呀转，晃得影子也在幕布上一轮一轮投过去。电影是很有意思的，但郭帆还是在后半段就睡着了——非是对片子的不满意，而是实在耗尽了体力。他仰着脖子后脑勺抵着座椅，张着嘴睡得一塌糊涂。吴京窃笑着看了他几分钟，眼神里的捉弄渐渐变成了温柔，慢慢拖着他脖子让他靠在了自己身上。

电影完了，郭帆很会掐时间地自己醒来，条件反射摸了一把自己嘴角确定没有流口水，又不太好意思地朝着吴京笑了笑。走了这么远的路，电影只看了一半，他现在却一点都不恼火了，很好心情地看着眼前的人：“一点半了……宿舍，门禁了吧？”

他努力压抑着欢喜得意的语气。

吴京原本打算和他讲电影的情节，没料到这回事，一下子脸变得通红，小声说：“这么晚了，你说呢？”

他们站在深夜的电影院门口，牵着对方的手，像两个僵硬的小机器人，红着脸瞧着对方。郭帆在心里给自己打气：气氛很好，时间很对，室友说，要把握机会，敢于出击……他们交往三个月了，可以进一步发展下去了吧？

他搂过稍矮一些的人，闭上眼嘟起嘴唇准备低头，可已经有一双嘴唇，先一步挨上了他的。

他心里噼里啪啦炸开了一串烟花，在他刚打算退开时忙伸手捧住他的脸，心一横伸出舌头用力舔了上去。

郭帆迷迷糊糊想，脸颊是棉花糖味的，吻是焦糖味的。

而这个人，沾满的都是他的味道。

Tbc


End file.
